


Ломая традиции

by timmy_failure



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4567431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гордон сделал вдох. Может, он ошибался — скорее всего, ошибался, — но он заметил кое-что необычное, когда уловил краем глаза промелькнувший канареечный плащ. Малый как-то странно двигался.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ломая традиции

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Break in Tradition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9584240) by [incogneat_oh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/incogneat_oh/pseuds/incogneat_oh). 



> mirror archive copy [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3450748).

Гордон появился в самый разгар событий: мигающие синим патрульные машины, кареты скорой на всякий случай, пара копов и кучка шпаны. Шпану в пластмассовых стяжках, постанывающую от боли, как раз уводили к полицейскому фургону. Офицер в форме попытался дать отчёт, но Гордон только отвлечённо отмахнулся.

Потому что…

Может, ему показалось…

Но попытаться стоило. Он нырнул под ленту, увильнул от ещё нескольких полицейских и парамедиков. Времени общаться с ними не было. Он встал у входа в переулок, напрягая глаза и всматриваясь в темноту. 

Жульничество какое-то. Малый носил эти жуткие цвета, но был настолько скрытным, что всегда оставался незамеченным. Гордон вздохнул. Если ему не пойдут навстречу, то ничего не выйдет. 

— Робин? 

Он шагнул вперёд, глядя в оба, чтобы уловить даже малейший намёк на движение. Может, так получится. 

— Мне показалось, что ты сюда пошёл. Хотел узнать, можем ли мы парой слов переброситься. 

Пауза несколько затянулась, но в конце концов раздался едва слышный шорох. Малый обнаружился в паре метров над ним, за выступом крыши. Он выглянул из-за края, почти упираясь подбородком в перекладину пожарной лестницы. Белые линзы его маски казались огромными. 

— Мистер Гордон?  
— Привет. — Гордон задрал голову, пытаясь разглядеть его в темноте. И добавил: — Знаешь, у тебя, может, и получилось бы меня напугать раньше, но мне хотелось бы верить, что благодаря твоему старшему напарнику я теперь чуть лучше подготовлен.

Он почти не сомневался, что уголки губ малого дёрнулись вверх. С другой стороны, было темно, и тот был довольно далеко. 

Так что Гордон попробовал с другой стороны:

— К слову о твоём напарнике. Он тут?  
— Он в пути. 

Гордон сделал вдох. Может, он ошибался — скорее всего, ошибался, — но он заметил кое-что необычное, когда уловил краем глаза промелькнувший канареечный плащ. Малый как-то странно двигался. Гордон решил, что обязан спросить: 

— Ты там наверху в порядке, сынок? 

Мальчик подполз чуть ближе и свесился вниз. 

— В смысле, сэр? — переспросил он. Пытался подозрительно, но вышло только недоумённо. 

Можно и рискнуть. 

— Ты ранен, Робин? — прямо спросил Гордон. 

Сверху что-то промычали, похоже, раздражённо. 

— Всё нормально будет. 

Гордон негромко рассмеялся. 

— Вот видишь, ты не сказал «нет». — Он шагнул вперёд, пытаясь рассмотреть мальчика с земли. — Ты потрясающе справился там. Но я могу поспорить, что как минимум одному из тех парней выпал удачный удар, иначе тебя бы и след простыл уже давно, правильно? Считай, что я с причудами, но мне кажется, что ответственность за тебя на мне, когда твой большой страшный напарник отсутствует. 

Робин фыркнул. 

— Не пойми меня неправильно. Я знаю, что ты можешь сам о себе позаботиться, но я не из тех, кто бросит ребёнка одного страдать, каким бы крепким он не был. — Он помолчал. — Давай я не буду просить дважды. 

Голова малого исчезла. Гордон проглотил ругательство и стал ждать. 

После очередного шороха малый заговорил снова.

— По-моему, я сломал руку, — сообщил он, и голос выдал его впервые за всё время.  
— Ты можешь спуститься? 

Пауза. 

— Вы шутите?  
— Тут с нами парамедики. Было бы здорово, если бы ты разрешил им тебя осмотреть, пока Бэтмен ещё не появился. 

Голова снова показалась на виду. Даже с маской было заметно, как малого терзают сомнения. 

— У них есть обезболивающее, — попробовал Гордон. 

И Робин закусил губу. Не дожидаясь ответа, Гордон заговорил снова: 

— Я бы не прочь обсудить это с тобой на уровне земли. Ты не мог бы?..

В этот раз малый исчез на добрых пару секунд, прежде чем перемахнул через край крыши на вбитую в стену дома лестницу. Он обхватил лестницу ногами, ухватился одной рукой за край, прижимая вторую к груди, и съехал большую часть пути вниз. Ближе к концу он оттолкнулся от лестницы и приземлился на корточки неподалёку от Гордона. Ему наверняка было больно, но вида он не подавал, если не считать не очень зрелищный спуск. 

Он выпрямился. 

— Только рука? — спросил Гордон.  
— Да, сэр, — ответил он, протягивая Гордону проблемную конечность. — Я не… Мне кажется, Бэтмен не…  
— Сомневаюсь, что Бэтмен хотел бы, чтобы ты страдал непонятно зачем, — сказал Гордон, окидывая мальчика взглядом с ног до головы. Тот был чуть бледным от боли, на его челюсти расцветал синяк, но в остальном малый вполне уцелел.  
— Не в этом дело, — начал Робин, смущённо ёжась. — Мне не стоит — Без него, в смысле…  
— Послушай, малый?  
— М-м?  
— Ты мне доверяешь? 

Робин смерил его тяжёлым взглядом. Бэтмен наверняка хорошо отзывался о Гордоне, раз малый решил хотя бы обдумать вопрос. А потом до Гордона дошло.

— Не личность и остальное, — разъяснил он и отметил, как мальчик почти тотчас расслабился. — Я имел в виду, что знаю парамедиков лично, и доверяю им. Но я буду с тобой всё время, даже не дам никому с тобой разговаривать, пока Бэтс не придёт, хорошо? 

Повисла пауза, пока Робин обдумывал предложение. 

— Вы не обязаны, сэр. — Он поморщился, увидев выражение лица Гордона, и его плечи наконец опали. — Ладно, — уступил он. Он правда был очень бледным. 

Годон улыбнулся. 

— Ты молодец, Робин. 

И они зашагали в ногу, бок о бок. На миг Гордону показалось, что Робин потянулся было здоровой рукой, будто собирался взяться за руки, но одёрнул себя, и между бровей у него залегла складка. Так что Гордон положил руку на худое плечо и сжал.

Робин встретил его взгляд самую чуточку недоуменно. А потом быстро уставился в землю, чуть улыбаясь.

***

Бэтмен был мрачнее тучи. Он успел сделать несколько коротких шагов, прежде чем Гордон перехватил его, преградив дорогу. Робин, сгорбившись, сидел в открытой карете скорой неподалёку. Его ноги едва касались земли, а сам он привалился ко внутренней стенке.

— Он в порядке, Бэтмен. Рука сломана. 

Бэтмен бросил на Гордона неласковый взгляд. 

— Он шестерых обезвредил. В одиночку, — добавил Гордон с долей неуместной гордости и ужаса.  
— Другие ранения? — проворчал Бэтмен, пропустив мимо ушей всё остальное.  
— О других он нам ничего не сказал. Я попросил парамедиков наложить гипс и дать ему обезболивающее. В остальном его не тормошили. — Он помолчал. — Я не сразу уговорил его принять нашу помощь. Упрямый у тебя малый. — Бэтмен уже смотрел мимо него, не отводя взгляд от сонного несосредоточенного мальчишки за спиной Гордона. Так что он только добавил: — На него можно положиться. 

На это Бэтмен буркнул что-то согласное, но Гордону показалось, что он уловил призрачную улыбку. 

А потом Бэтмен шагнул мимо него в сторону скорой. 

Робин вскинулся, едва заметив его, виновато вздрогнул и улыбнулся. Бэтмен склонил голову, чтобы заглянуть малому в глаза, и сказал вполголоса: 

— Робин. Отчёт о состоянии.  
— Смутное, — не задумываясь, ответил тот, и улыбнулся шире: — Привет, Б.  
— Отчёт о задании. 

Малый зевнул и снова привалился к стенке. 

— М-м. Успешно.  
— Ты начал действовать без приказа и сопровождения.  
— Я их остановил, — устало возразил он, пытаясь сесть ровнее. — Остановил. Ты бы видел только. 

Бэтмен опустил на колено, и следующие его слова Гордон едва расслышал.

— Ты хорошо справился, Робин. Но в другой раз тебе может и не повезти. А с чем я останусь после, м-м?  
— Упс, — согласился Робин. — Я постараюсь лучше. 

Мечтательная улыбка не сходила с его лица, даже пока его отчитывали. Наверное, виновато было циркулирующее в его крови обезболивающее. 

Бэтмен вздохнул, видимо, оставляя тему в покое. 

— Подними руку. Нет, другую. 

Малый с готовностью подал здоровую конечность, которую Бэтмен закинул себе на шею, затем подхватил его на руки. Робин тут же свернулся калачиком у груди Бэтмена, будто тот был гигантским мишкой каким-то, и Гордону пришлось захлопнуть рот и сделать вид, что он занят. (Справедливости ради, на месте оставалось всего две патрульных машины и единственная скорая, хотя ограждение ещё не убрали).

— Мне стыдно, что я так вляпался, — невнятно пробормотал Робин, прикрывая глаза и укладывая голову на плечо своего наставника. Бэтмен зашагал прочь неспешно, опасаясь сделать малому больно.  
— И правильно, — сказал Бэтмен. Интересно, они вообще понимали, что Гордон их слышит? Потому что будь на их месте кто-то другой, и Гордон бы поклялся, что услышал смешок. — Это не тебе прилетит по полной теперь.  
— Я же сказал что мне стыдно, — запротестовал Робин, чуть глотая слова. Помолчав, он добавил: — У меня во рту странное творится.  
— Хорошую дозу тебе дали, да? Повезло, что комиссар Гордон согласился побыть нянькой. А то ты бы сдал все наши тайны. 

Бэтмен что, дразнил малого? Пытался подшутить?

— Не сдал бы. — Мальчишка надулся. Помолчал ещё. — Подожди. Я ещё в маске?  
— Да, Робин.  
— И хорошо, — не переводя дыхание, сказал Робин. — Я почему-то сообразить не мог. — И добавил, как будто мысль пришла запоздало: — Б., у меня с головой что-то творится. Но не болит.  
— Как рука?  
— Рука? — без выражения сказал Робин. А потом, когда они уже подошли к полицейской ленте, Робин подал голос снова: — Подожди _подожди_. Нужно сказать спасибо мистеру Гордону. 

На это Гордон обернулся, на миг почувствовав себя крайне глупо из-за того, что попался греющим уши. Но Робин, с его чёрными взлохмаченными волосами торчком с одной стороны, выпрямился и выглянул из-за плеча Бэтмена. 

— Д'дания, комиссар. Спасибо. 

Гордон улыбнулся и кивнул в ответ на едва заметный кивок Бэтмена. 

— Выздоравливай, Робин. 

Малый устроился поудобнее на руках Бэтмена. 

— Всё. Теперь можно уходить. 

Гордон уже почти не мог разглядеть их, когда услышал: «Крепко держишься?» и, матерь божья, Бэтмен даже перестал рычать почти. Он говорил, как чуть встревоженный, слегка развеселившийся и очень строгий отец. 

Он услышал, как Робин пискнул: «Ага!», затем — свист сжатого воздуха из тросомёта. Следующие слова Бэтмена унесло ветром, зато ответный смех Робина слышно было очень хорошо.

Гордону показалось, что он только что стал свидетелем редчайшего феномена. 

Он только головой покачал и постарался не улыбаться слишком широко. Хотя бы не при полицейских.


End file.
